B2W2001: The Transfer Student
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 52. Synopsis Two years after the incident of the League, Cheren becomes a teacher of the Pokémon School of Aspertia City. His students are Blake and Hugh, the most talented students, as well as his challenger in the League, Leo. He also has a new student, Whitley, a mysterious girl. After having a battle, Bianca appears and gives Blake and Whitley Pokédex. Later, as Whitley questions her presence in the school, Blake is visited by a well-known detective and introduces himself properly. Chapter Plot A boy admits his love for a girl, but also admits the passion has come to an end. The boy remembers the first time he met the girl, Yancy, as well as spending time with her and her Spinda. The boy, Blake, breaks up with her. Yancy leaves, while another boy, Leo, confirms for Blake she left. Leo questions Blake's decision, who replies Yancy became an Idol. Blake knows well that being in love with him would hurt her business, so they did this to save her career. They go inside the school, where they are greeted by many of their classmates. Blake compliments the three ladies, Yuuko, Yuki and Mayu, while Leo admits he freezes near ladies. The ladies reply there is a new teacher at Room 401. Blake replies Leo should be more confident, since he did came to Top 8 at the League. Leo remembers the events of the League, thinking that is nothing, unlike the clash of Reshiram and Zekrom. Leo warns Blake they need to go to the Room 401 instead. Blake and Leo notice the teacher is here, so they sneak into the classroom, but are stopped by a classmate, who tells them they should play their games outside. Blake replies to the classmate, Hugh, he can introduce him to cute girls, angering Hugh, who yells at him. Hugh is insulted, reminding both of them they came here to study and improve their battling skills. Their teacher, Cheren, scolds them and asks for their names. The boys introduce themselves, while Leo recognizes Cheren and vice versa. Cheren tells he is a teacher now and won't give it easily to Leo and has all of them stay outside of the class, angering Hugh even more. Hugh reminds Blake and Leo 150 trainers came to this school to learn and even if they all are friends and rivals, they need to battle to reach the top. Cheren comes out and Hugh yells can they come back to class. Snivy shushes Hugh by hitting him. Leo is amazed Cheren became a teacher, even if he was his opponent at the League not so long ago. Hugh aspires to be as strong as Cheren, since he is a few years older than them, yet a teacher. Blake smells a perfume of a girl. The girl enters the class with her mother and introduces as Whitley. Whitley tells of her hobbies and preferences, then introduces Foongus to the class, while Blake takes notes of her. As Hugh argues with Blake, Cheren sees this is no way to start a class, so proposes a tournament instead. Meanwhile, Looker paddles with Croagunk, saddened it has been two years and they were not able to catch any Plasma Sage. However, there are evidences they are returning, so he has been assigned to work with a boy at Aspertia City. Hugh manages to defeat Leo, using his Trapinch against Deino. It is Blake's turn, who sends Dewott. Cheren is surprised those two are the most talented, yet noisiest students of the school. Blake's Dewott defeats Hugh's Trapinch and Blake gets many cheers from girls. Cheren turns to the girls, where a surprised Whitley had her Foongus defeat a Sigilyph. Whitley is annoyed, as she is standing out too much, even if she is congratulated by her colleagues. Suddenly, Bianca appears, Cheren's friend and assistant of Prof. Juniper. Leo admits he flew in the balloon with Prof. Juniper's father. Bianca gives Blake and Whitley Pokédex, as they won this tournament. Bianca tells them they are devices that store info about Pokémon they catch. Whitley refuses, but Blake flatters her. Whitley, seeing she is forced to, accepts the device. During the night, Whitley does not understand why her mom wants her to study in this school, wanting to forget her past. She looks at her locket, whishing N would return. Looker arrives to Aspertia Town and notices a Slakoth. He thinks Team Plasma has introduced to Unova many Pokémon from other regions. He promises to catch all Seven Sages, but first goes to the school to meet up with the boy. Blake, however, analyzes data about the ladies, thinking Yancy has no connection to Team Plasma. He also removes Yuuko, Yuki and Mayu as suspects. Looker comes through the window, into Blake's room, since Blake is his contact. Blake notices a Scolipede, which attacks Looker, so Blake sends Dewott. Dewott defeats Scolipede, which frees Looker. Looker is glad and tells Blake to be his assistant. Blake orders Looker to read the letter, in which states Blake is his superior. Blake introduces himself by his codename, Black 2, and lets Looker know he is a member of Interpol. Debuts Character *Blake *Hugh *Yancy *Yuuko *Yuki *Mayu Pokémon *Dewott (Blake's) *Hugh's Trapinch Move *Razor Shell Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 52 chapters